Dreaming of You
by Hope55
Summary: Special Agent Sydney Kennedy gets a package. This package will bring her and her partner Anthony DiNozzo closer than she ever thought.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_The Package_

Special Agent Sydney Kennedy walked into the NCIS building in Washington D.C. where she works. When she walked out of the elevator, she saw Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk. "Morning Tony." Sydney said when she walked past his desk. "Good morning Sydney." Tony said smiling.

Sydney sat at her desk. "Good morning McGee." Sydney said looking at Special Agent Timothy McGee sitting at his desk. "Morning Sydney." When the greetings were through their boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked out of the elevator. "Morning Kennedy, DiNozzo, McGee."

"Morning boss." Tony and McGee said at the same time. "Good morning Gibbs." Sydney said.

Once the good mornings were finished Gibbs informed the team they had nothing to do so far that day. "I'm going to get some coffee." Tony announced. "Get me some Tony." Sydney said stretching out of her office chair to grab Tony's arm as he walked by her desk. "Alright." Tony said as he stopped in front of the elevator, pressing the down button.

It had been a good twenty minutes after Tony had left before a man in a FedEx uniform came walking up to Sydney's desk. "I have a package for Special Agent Sydney Kennedy." Sydney raised her hand. "That would be me." The FedEx man nodded and walked over to her. "I need you to sign this." Sydney signed the electronic notepad and the FedEx man handed her a small, square box. He left after that. Sydney sat looking at the small box that was placed on her desktop. McGee walked over to her. "What do you think it is?" McGee asked. "I don't know." Sydney replied. She picked up the box and began to shake it.

Very faintly she heard ticking coming from inside the box. "It's a bomb!" Sydney yelled trying very hard to get away from her desk. She didn't make it far before an explosion threw her ten feet from where she was standing.

A second after the explosion the elevator doors opened and Tony saw what had happened. He saw Sydney's limp, lifeless body lying there. "Sydney!" Tony yelled. The coffee he was holding he threw up into the air. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Gibbs was yelling and people were running around frantically.

Tony had reached Sydney and picked up her head. He put her head in his arms and held the top part of her like a baby. Sydney was unconscious. "McGee get Ducky up here now!" Gibbs yelled. Tony had tears running silently down his cheeks. "Come on Sydney. Come on." Tony kept repeating. Ducky ran over to Sydney and Tony.

He examined her. "She's going to be ok. She needs to rest and she shouldn't be alone." Ducky told Gibbs. He nodded. "Alright, Tony take her to your place. She's going to stay there with you. Watch out for her. Someone is trying to kill her." Tony and McGee looked surprised. "You're having Tony take Sydney to his house?" McGee asked slowly. "Yes, I need you here to help Abby find out where that bomb came from. We need to figure out who's trying to kill her."

Everyone nodded and Tony picked her up. Sydney was still unconscious. He carried her down to his car and gently laid her down in the back seat.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_The Night that Will Change Everything_

Tony pulled up to the parking places of his apartment complex. He took Sydney out of his car and carried her up the stairs to his room. He got weird looks from people. They walk around and look at him weird. They have no idea what he and the rest of the people at NCIS go through. Tony loves his job, but sometimes it got overwhelming.

Tony laid Sydney down on the small bed in the spare bedroom. He smiled at her and went out into the living room. He sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels.

Hours later Sydney woke up in an unfamiliar room. She blinked a few times. She had a terrible headache. She sat up slowly grabbing her head. She stumbled out of the bedroom and into the living room. She aw Tony sitting on the couch. "Rise and shine Sydney." Tony said smiling. "Where am I?" Sydney asked smiling back. She went and took a seat next to Tony on the couch. "We're at my place. You're staying with me today and tomorrow."

Sydney smiled. "Ok, first thing I want is a shower." Tony smiled. "Right this way Miss Kennedy." Tony said standing up and pointing in the direction of his bedroom. "Don't go getting any ideas." Sydney said laughing. Tony laughed as he walked into his bathroom. "Here ya go."

Tony left the bathroom and sat on his bed. Sydney got undressed and stepped into the shower. She turned on the hot water and cooled it down a bit. Tony smiled and then shook his head. He kicked his feet up onto the bed and turned the TV on with the remote. Sydney started to wash her body. She stood in the steaming water for a while. Tony got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. The mirrors were fogged up. Sydney jumped when Tony opened the door. "Tony is that you?"

Tony was wiping the fog off the mirrors. "Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Tony said before turning on the water to brush his teeth. "It's alright. I'm jus somewhat jumpy after what happened today. Can you hand me a towel?"

Tony grabbed a towel from underneath the sink and handed it to Sydney. She put it around her body and got out of the shower. Tony looked at her as she walked up to stand next to him and started to brush her teeth. Sydney looked up at Tony and smiled.

Tony walked out of the bathroom as fast as he could. He sat on his bed with his head facing the bathroom door. Sydney walked out of the bathroom still in her towel. She just stood there when she saw how Tony was looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Tony smiled and stood up. He walked slowly up to Sydney.

He stood in front of her. Sydney looked up at Tony. They looked each other in the eyes for a while. Tony suddenly kissed Sydney.

Normally Sydney would have slapped the crap out of Tony for kissing her, but that was before she felt how his kiss felt. They ended up on the bed and under the covers.

That night would change everything. It would change the way Tony and Sydney felt for and saw each other.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Meaning More to You_

Hours later Tony and Sydney were lying in Tony's bed. Tony's arm was around Sydney and her head was on his shoulder. "Tony, can I ask you something?" Tony was looking up at the ceiling fan. "Of course you can." Sydney looked at him. "Well, I just wanted to know if this meant more to you than just a one night stand." Tony looked down at Sydney. "You know the first time I saw you I only saw your face. For the longest time I didn't look at your legs, your ass, or your boobs. I didn't want to. The first word I thought to describe you wasn't hot or sexy. Although you are hot and extremely sexy, the only word that came to mind was beautiful, so yes this meant way more to me than just a one night stand"

Sydney smiled and looked as though she was going to cry at any moment. "That's something I never thought I'd hear you say." Tony laughed. "I know, but I thought I'd be honest."

Sydney got out of bed. "I need something to sleep in." Sydney said as she started putting on white underwear. Tony got out of bed also and went to his closet. He got out a nice shirt he normally would wear to work and threw at Sydney. She caught the shirt and put it on. She buttoned two buttons in the middle. Tony smiled and put on some boxers.

Tony and Sydney went back to bed. They fell asleep fast.

The next morning Tony woke up first. He laid there looking at Sydney sleeping. Sydney smiled. "Why are you staring at me?" Sydney opened her eyes. "Weren't you listening to me last night? You're beautiful."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Tony jumped. "Take this and cover the door." Sydney grabbed the gun Tony was handing her and took her position. Tony grabbed his gun and went up to the door.

Tony looked through the peephole. "It's McGee. I don't know if he's alone though. Hold your position." Tony said getting ready to open the door. Sydney nodded. Tony opened the door. McGee saw the guns pointed at him and put his hands up. "Are you alone?" Tony asked. "Yes, Tony I am alone." McGee answered as he walked past Tony into the house. Sydney put the gun down and walked to the table where McGee was putting down coffee.

McGee looked at Sydney and Tony. "Looks like you had fun last night." McGee said laughing. "Yeah, could you not say anything?" McGee nodded his head. "Thanks McGoo. What did you bring us?" Tony said looking at the bags. "Breakfast and coffee." McGee said. "Thank you Tim." Sydney said. "Well, I'd better be getting back to work. Abbey and I haven't found who was trying to kill you yet." McGee said.

"Thank you Tim. Tell Abbey thanks you for me. I appreciate what you're doing. I wish I could be there with you working on it." McGee smiled. "I bet you do." McGee was looking at what Sydney was wearing again. Sydney smiled.

McGee left Tony's apartment. Tony and Sydney sat down to eat breakfast. "What do you want to do today?" Tony asked. "We could have a movie day." Sydney suggested. "Sounds perfect." Tony said smiling.


End file.
